


Seventeen

by anxiousdyke



Series: Wolfstar oneshots to make me feel better [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gayness, Happy Ending, Happy birthday!!, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Wolfstar Big Bang 2019, sirius is VERY soft for his boyfriend, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdyke/pseuds/anxiousdyke
Summary: Best birthdays in Sirius' life.





	Seventeen

"Happy birthday babe!"

Sirius was woken up with something heavy just falling on his chest. It was so sudden Sirius completely lost his breath for a second and started coughing even before he opened his eyes. He heard laughing around him.

"Shit Moony, did you kill him?" James teased, throwing his pillow in Remus' direction, but he caught it just in time and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna need him!"

Remus sat on the edge of Sirius' bed and crossed his legs, holding a big box in his hands. "Come on Pads, we want to give you presents. Don't be an arsehole."

"Second, Moony," Sirius just murmured back and rolled onto his other side. He heard James and Peter giggling from their beds.

So Sirius Black was finally seventeen years old. He hadn't been waiting unpatiently for that day, it didn't really matter to him because nothing was going to change, but now that he actually was seventeen, he felt somehow old. It was a ridiculous feeling really, knowing that he was only a month older than James and Remus.

"Wake him up, I don't have the entire day," James said unpatiently after a few seconds and Sirius got ready for Remus to jump on him again, but something worse happened.

Remus placed the gift on the floor and crawled on the bed to be sitting exactly over Sirius. Then, he bent over and placed a kiss on Sirius' cheek. "Come on," he said, placing his hands on Sirius' back and breathing hot air into the crook of his neck. "Pads," he gasped out, putting off Sirius' hair to expose that little spot behind his ear; kissing it would make him crazy, and Remus knew that, so he caressed it with his nose. "Pads, you idiot-"

Sirius let out a long whine and smiled into his pillow, making Remus laugh.

"Remus, I said "wake him up"," James sighed, then stood up and put off the curtains, letting some sunshine in. "not fuck in front of us."

"Merlin's bloody balls," Sirius muttered finally and sat straight up, but his entire body was covered with goosebumps, which Remus noticed and grinned at that. "I'm up, okay? Since when you're all so eager to give me presents?"

"Happy birthday!" Remus repeated and pressed his gift into Remus' arms. "Open it."

Sirius shook the gift. "What's this?"

"Surprise, idiot," Remus rolled his eyes and took place behind Sirius, embracing his waist with his arms and placing head on Sirius' shoulder. He was so cheerful Sirius felt his heart growing. He looked at the gift - it was packed beautifully, and it seemed like Remus made the package without magic, which made Sirius smile for some reason. The present paper was in little lightnings, and a black bow was on the top of it. There was a few other gifts waiting for Sirius on his bed, but none of them was as pretty as this one.

"Open it!"

"Yeah, open it, Sirius," James said, trying to sound bored. "Let's see what your Moony got you. It better be good!"

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be good," Sirius said that out loud by accident and his cheeks covered with blushes immediately. "You know... cause it's from you."

James made a sound like he was barfing, but Remus embraced Sirius tighter.

"Are you fucking serious-" James murmured and Remus laughed.

"No, I'm fucking Remus," Sirius answered, Peter squealed at that, Remus bursted out with laughter and James let out the longest moan in his life.

"I can't believe-"

In the meantime Sirius ripped the package and the first thing he saw was leather. He quickly took it out the package and he saw a bloody gorgeous leather jacket with brads on the back, just like he wanted. He looked at Remus with a big smile. "It's fucking amazing, Moony!"

Remus smiled. "It's not all."

Sirius quickly put on the jacket and saw what else was in the package. Remus had also given him two pictures in golden frames - one of them showed the four of them together at the Hogwarts' commons, and the other photo showed just Sirius and Remus snuggling on the armchair, under the mistletoe. Remus’ face  was buried in the crook of Sirius’ neck and Sirius hand was put forward, like he was trying to cover them from the camera, but it failed miserably. That photo was adorable; Lily had taken it just last Christmas. Besides that, Remus had gifted Sirius with a great lots of new accessories from Zonko's and sweets and he looked proud of himself.

"You know, because your old jacket got destroyed-"

"I wouldn't say it got destroyed," James cut in. "It gave up its life in a battle."

"Thank you, Moony," Sirius said and hugged his boyfriend tightly. He would had kissed him if James wasn't watching them warningly. "I-"

"But it's still not everything," Remus said and pointed at his bedside table. " _Accio gift!_ "

Little package got out of his locker and flew right into his opened hand. "It's from my parents."

Sirius looked at him suspiciously and opened it. Remus' parents found out about their relationship last summer, and they immediately accepted Sirius. He spent half of last summer at Remus' house by the seashore. Gift from them was a golden clock, a little used, with little stars instead of the pointers. Sirius looked at it, then at Remus.

"It's a traditional gift for a wizard's seventeenth birthday," Remus explained. "And since your parents don't- you know. My mom thought it would be nice."

Sirius still didn't entirely understand what just happened - Remus' parents spent money on him? They thought of him, they thought that it _would be nice_ to sent him a present his own parents wouldn't? Why?

"Are you okay, Pads?" James asked from his bed and Sirius quickly nodded, straightening his arm so that Remus could button up the clock. It fit him nicely.

"Yes, I'm just- thank you, Moony," he had actual tears in his eyes, but none of his friends said anything about that. "I need to thank your parents by letter or... somehow else, I don't know... it’s marvelous!”

Remus was watching Sirius with a smile. Actually, he was the one who hinted to his parsnts that giving the teaditional clock would be nice, but Hope and Howell eagerly agreed to that. Because Sirius could say all around that he doesn’t give ‘flying fuck’ about his parents, but Remus knew that wasn’t entorely the truth. Once or twice when they were alone, Sirius talked about his family and Remus realized that being disowned still somehow hurts his boyfriend. And he wanted to show Sirius that even though his own parents may not love him anymore, Remus and his family will be there for him.

Remus had a feeling that Sirius knows that.

"Fucking open mine finally," James yelled finally and stood up to sit next to Sirius on his bed. He reached for his nicely wrapped gift - must had been Lily’s work. "It's cool, I made it with Lily's help."

"Yeah, it shows," Remus pointed out, watching Sirius opening it. Suddenly, Sirius bursted out with laugher.

"Holy shit!" He shrieked and straightened his arms to see what the inscription on his new sweater said. James grinned, but Remus moaned loudly into Sirius’ hair.

”You’re not gonna wear that-“

”Of course I will,” Sirius answered; it was brilliant. He would be offended to be gifted a sweater, but not this time, because this sweater said ‘If lost, please return to Remus Lupin’. “Brilliant! Thanks!”

”It was actually Lily’s idea, but I learned how to knit,” James pointed out, sounding very proud of himself. “Don’t worry Moony, your birthday’s coming up, too.”

”With all respect Prongs, I wouldn’t wear that even if I had to.”

”I will,” Sirius grinned again and put the sweater down. “Which one is from you, Petey?”

Peter spoke for the first time today. “That green one.”

He had gotten Sirius a new pot for potions, because Sirius’ old one broke a few lessons ago - by that memorable incident that also ruined his old leather jacket. Peter had also got him new Rolling Stones vinyl, which Sirius was sure James told him to buy.

”That’s from both of us,” James actually added and Sirius thanked them both. He had great friends, true, and those friends had excellent taste in buying presents.

”Knock knock!” Lily bursted into their dormitory with a small present bag. She immediately sat next to James, who embraced her with one arm. “Happy seventeenth, Pads! I bought you a little something.”

Sirius looked inside the bag and took out something that looked like a little, blue button with a lot of wires sticking from it. “It’s an invisibility button,” Lily explained. “You can install it to your motorbike and when you push it, it covers the bike and you with an invisible shield. You’re an adult now, you can cast spells outside school so I thought that’d be useful.”

”Lily, that’s brilliant!” Surius said honestly and gave the button to Remus, who wanted to take a look at it. His boyfriend, in the meantime, took out of the bag two little pencils.

”Me and Marlene bought you a supply of that eyeliner Marlene is using, so you won’t steal it from her anymore.”

”I wasn’t!”

”Of course you were,” James rolled his eyes and then he kissed Lily’s cheek. “You’re so smart.”

”No kissing in my dormitory,” Sirius said immediately. He quickly grabbed his wand from a nightstand, made a quick move and James and Lily got separated within a metre from each other. “Ha.”

Lily looked at him with raised eyebrows because exactly in that moment Remus stopped playing with his hair, placed hand on Sirius’ chin and kissed him gently. She wanted to say something, but James just waved his hand, making it obvious that it would be pointless.

”They do it all the time?”

”They sleep together, Lily,” James answered seriously. “It’s a nightmare.”

”But we do the shagging only when the dormitory is empty,” Remus added, embracing Sirius from behind like before. “We’re not fucking animals.”

”Said the werewolf,” Sirius teased him and all of them chuckled.

”What else have you gotten?” Peter asked curiously and Sirius opened the rest of the presents. There weren’t a lot of them - besides his friends, he only got 100 galleons and a card from his uncle Alphard (the only person in his family still speaking to him), a set of PJs from James’ parents and a note from McGonagall.

”Wait, she wrote you a note? For your birthday?” Remus asked suspiciously and Sirius opened it. 

“Dear Mr. Black, I would like to remind you about your detention this Friday in my classroom,” Sirius read and immediately rolled his eyes. “PS, happy birthday.”

”Good old Minnie, always classy,” James bursted out with laughter and Sirius had to nod to that.

His seventeenth birthday was possibly the best birthday he’d ever had.


End file.
